Awesome Night
by Black.Rose.Authoress
Summary: Mattie and Gill are going out on their first date or, as Gill promises, "the most awesome night of your life". Gen!flip and Gakuen AU. Sequel to And It's Supposed to be the Day of Love
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, so I decided (since I really like writing this couple) to write a one-shot sequel to "No Accounting for Taste" and "And It's Supposed to be the Day of Love". For those who haven't read that story or the others in this universe, this is a gen!flip with gen!flipped characters including: Prussia, America, Canada, and the Italies. Pairings in this story will include: fem!Prussia/fem!Canada and hints of fem!USxUK, Germanyxfem!Italy, and Spainxfem!Romano.

* * *

**Awesome Night**

Mattea had hoped that she'd be able to convince her sister that this wasn't a big deal if she was sneaky enough. Which was why she'd waited until Arthur was at their house, attempting to help Ally at least pass her next math test. It was also why she'd yelled it over her shoulder while walking out of the door, "See you later, Ally. I'm just going out to the movies with a friend."

She was pretty sure she'd never seen her sister move that fast before. One minute she was chewing on the end of her pencil, staring at Arthur—and probably not listening to a word he said—as he explained how to solve one of the problems on her sheet. The next she was standing beside the door and glaring at her sister with a definite 'and where do you think you're going, young lady?' look on her face.

"What friend?"

Mattea sighed. Darn it. She'd been hoping that it wouldn't come to this. Maybe if she acted relaxed about it. "Gillian. You know, Ludwig's older sister."

Ally scowled, her expression clearly disapproving. "I thought I told you that I didn't like you hanging around her so much? She's a troublemaker and a bad influence on you. And as your heroic older sister, I won't allow my little Mattie to be tainted!"

Why did Ally only pay attention to her when she didn't _want _attention? "Ally, you don't even know her."

"I know enough!" And here she scowled again, glancing back to Arthur as if for back-up. He just pretended to have not seen the look. "She's always in detention. She got _me _into trouble! And she tried to molest you in a closet!"

First off, Ally had gotten herself into trouble that day because she had no concept of keeping her nose out of other people's business. Secondly, Gill had definitely not tried to molest her in a closet. They hadn't even done anything besides hide in a closet and listen to Ally yell at them, saying that Gill had better not be stealing her little sister's innocence.

To be entirely honest, Mattea was still a little disappointed that nothing else had happened. After all, she hadn't even had her first kiss yet. And, well…making out in a closet in the middle of a school dance definitely appealed to her highly-repressed rebellious side.

And how dare her sister try to tell her who she couldn't date, anyway! This coming from someone who couldn't even get herself a boyfriend, even though it was obvious to everyone in the entire school that she and Arthur were head over heels for each other.

Honestly, Ally shouldn't be concerning herself with anybody else's love life when she was so oblivious to her own feelings.

"Besides, she's a creepy, mind-controlling albino!"

Arthur finally broke in at this, sighing as he glanced up from the problems he'd been attempting to teach Ally how to solve. "Al, Gill is not creepy and mind-controlling. She's actually a pretty decent girl if you can ignore the fact that she's egotistical and destructive and nicked my cricket bat in fifth grade because she thought it was funny looking."

Ally looked shocked that he wouldn't immediately back her up. "Artie! You can't tell me that you think Mattie should be hanging out with her! "

He just shrugged. "I'm sure Mattea's smart enough to choose her own friends." He flashed her a slight smile that she immediately answered with one of her own. Sometimes she really wanted to just smack Ally and tell her to get her act together before somebody else managed to nab this guy. She definitely knew of quite a few other girls (and a few boys) who would be interested…

"Don't worry, Ally. We're just going out to a movie and then maybe get a quick bite afterwards at the food court."

Ally still looked upset, although finally she sighed, shaking her head in irritation. "Fine, but you'd better be back before dark or I'll call the cops."

…Since when had Ally become her mother? She sighed in irritation and nodded once. "All right. All right. We'll be back before it gets dark."

"And you'd better not do anything illegal, 'cause I'm not bailing you out of jail!"

"Ally!" Mattea was definitely irritated now, although she finally just decided that no matter what she said, Ally wasn't going to change her mind about the other girl. "Goodbye." And then she stomped outside, slamming the door shut behind her.

God, how could Arthur actually like her? She was so annoying and had no idea how to mind her own business. He could do so much better…

Even as she thought the words, she knew she didn't mean it. She loved her sister. Mostly. When she wasn't being an overprotective jerk.

"Hey, Mattie!"

She was a little startled to see Gillian standing at the end of their driveway, dressed in a bright red winter coat, white mittens, and a white scarf, her long white hair in a braid that she was currently running her fingers along distractedly.

Mattea felt her heart skip a beat, twisting her bare hands nervously in her pockets. God, why did Gill have to be so drop-dead gorgeous when she was so plain-looking? It only emphasized her own unsuitability.

Gillian beamed up at her, immediately waving happily as she hurried up the sidewalk toward where Mattea was still standing on the front porch. "Hey, Mattie!" she repeated, grabbing her arm excitedly. "So, you ready for the most awesome night of your life?"

The blonde girl flushed slightly at the sudden contact, but managed a quick nod and a response of, "That's pretty big, saying it's going to be the most awesome night of my life."

Gillian smirked up at her, skipping ahead to where her brother's car was parked in the street. Only a few centimeters away from hitting their mailbox. Mattea wondered how she'd managed to convince her brother to let her borrow it…actually, never mind, knowing her; she'd probably just taken it without asking.

"So, what movie are we going to go see?" Mattea questioned, as she followed her friend toward the possibly stolen vehicle.

Gillian turned, one hand on the driver's door, her scarf spinning after her in a way that vaguely reminded Mattea of a Christmas commercial she'd seen a while ago. The girl in that commercial hadn't been near as pretty as Gill was, though. "I don't know, I haven't checked what's playing yet. It'll be a surprise!" And she opened the door, practically throwing herself into the car's interior.

Mattea grinned, quickly walking to the passenger's door and sliding inside.

"Sounds good to me."

~.~.~

"Seriously, for a minute there I thought that it was Luddy up on that screen. Same slicked back helmet-hair, same grumpy expression, same stick up the ass attitude. I should tell bruder that I found his soul mate."

Mattea laughed at the remark, shaking her head in amusement at the other girl. "I'm sure that Ludwig would appreciate it…"

"Of course he would. They could go off and get married and then adopt little drill sergeant babies." She smirked as she reached forward and swiped one of Mattea's French fries, completely ignoring the fact that she'd only eaten half of the ones in her container. "Although he'd have to fight Feli for bruder. I bet that girl could take him."

The image of little, bouncy, happy Feliciana taking on a huge army commander was one that was incredibly entertaining to Mattea. She burst into laughter, her shoulders shaking as she tried to reign in the uproar. Some of the other people eating in the food court had turned to look at her, causing her to turn beet red in embarrassment.

Gillian was grinning, however, obviously pleased that Mattea had found her statement amusing. "I've told Luddy that if they ever get married—which they totally will, it's just as obvious as the fact that Antonio and Lovina are gonna be walking down the aisle together as soon as they're out of high school—that Feliciana is so going to be the one wearing the pants in their relationship."

"Really?"

Gillian leaned back in her chair with a knowledgeable smirk. "Of course. Luddy's never been able to say no to her after all. Not even when they were little kids."

"Ha, that's funny…"

"You're really cute when you laugh."

And that officially cut off her laughter and instead made her turn a bright crimson. "Wh—what?"

Gillian was staring at her rather intently, her red eyes fixed on the blonde girl. "I said that you're really cute when you laugh. You should do it more often. You're always so shy and quiet at school. I don't think I've ever really seen you let your hair down before."

Mattea nervously bit down on her lower lip at the statement. Gill, Gill really thought she was cute? Then did that mean that she…that she…

No, that was too much to hope for…

And then suddenly she felt a spark of electricity sprint through her body. As Gillian leaned closer and rested her pale fingers on top of Mattea's, effectively capturing them against the table.

"Ah…Gill…"

Gillian smiled again, her eyes never leaving Mattea's. "You come to all of my tennis matches. I like to look out in the crowds and see you there." She tilted her head to the side slightly, a smirk sliding over her lips. "You're a lot less distracting than Antonio and Francis, too, which is pretty nice."

"Ah…" There was no way that she could turn a brighter shade of red. She attempted to wiggle her fingers free, but Gillian just pressed down harder. "I—I just—I like…"

"You're really cute when you're flustered too." And now she was even closer, the tip of her braid brushing against Mattea's arm. Every point of contact felt like it was on fire, the tiny point of skin that her hair had touched, her fingers trapped under the other's hand…

And she was probably going to hyperventilate too.

Oh, God, she couldn't move. Or breathe. Or think…

And then Gillian was only a few centimeters away, every breath distractingly warm against Mattea's own lips. "You're really _really _cute when you're flustered."

And then that distance was gone.

And soft lips were brushing against hers.

Mattea couldn't react. She really should have been able to, since she'd dreamed about this event dozens, if not hundreds of times… But… Oh, God, her brain was short-circuiting.

It was over before she'd even had time to react; Gillian returned to her seat, flashing Mattea a happy grin. "You can't imagine how long I've wanted to do that."

…She'd just been kissed…

She'd just had her first kiss…

Mattea just stared at her in shock and then realized that she should probably say something. Although, her brain wasn't working well enough to string even two words together. It almost made her want to bash her head against the table. Why in the world couldn't she think of something to say?! You didn't respond to your first kiss by staring at the person you'd just kissed like they had three heads.

And suddenly she was aware of the fact that they happened to be in a food court.

In _public_.

She immediately felt her face return to its probably unhealthy shade of red as she glanced around. Fortunately, only a few people seemed to have noticed. Unfortunately, most of those people were flashing her looks either of horror, shock, or (the worst) disgust.

And Gillian had seemed to notice her shamed expression and turned to look towards them.

Her expression immediately twisted into pure rage. And Mattea had to grab her hand to keep her from standing up and beating them into a pulp. Which only sent another shock of heat up her arm and straight to her face.

"Hey." At least it managed to stop her, although she hadn't had near enough time to think of a good response. She shook her head quickly in an attempt to rearrange her thoughts into some sensible order and then continued, attempting to ignore the looks she was receiving, "This…I think you were right…"

Gillian looked confused for a moment, obviously completely thrown by Mattea's words. "Right about what?" She glanced back toward the women who were glaring at her…and there were some guys who were staring too, flashing her thumbs ups and motioning for her to continue…

Mattea wet her lips nervously and then pushed the next words forward without allowing herself to think about them. "I—I think this has been the most awesome night of my life…" And then she added with a slightly rebellious smirk, "So far."

Gillian's attention immediately returned to her, her expression a little surprised. Then she turned aside, fingers reaching to fiddle with her braid as a pleased grin broke out over her lips. She would probably be blushing if she had the ability. "Well, I'm glad. But…" And now she smiled more brightly, grabbing Mattea's arm and dragging her toward the escalator. "But, seriously, the night's still young, Mattie!"

* * *

A/N: Yuri!PruCan is so cute, in my opinion, lol.

And the whole thing about the people's reactions… (Here's a random rant thing, don't feel the need to continue.) It's really just incredibly rude how some people will react to seeing two girls (or guys) kissing or holding hands. I've gotten dirty looks so many times when I'm just holding hands with my friends (because apparently in some situations, I forget about that little thing known as the personal bubble…like Feli!) But we're not going to go into my feelings on that subject, because then we'd have an authoress's note that was longer than the actual story ;P

So anyway, I hope you liked this. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

That was about the only coherent thought that was managing to make its way through Mattea Williams' mind. As a pair of soft, gentle lips were currently moving against hers... Stealing her strength away so she had to press her back against the door, just to keep herself upright.

She was kissing Gillian Beilschmidt. On her front porch.

She knew that something was not right about this, but at the moment she was having trouble thinking past the 'kissing Gillian' part. Especially when one of Gill's hands slid around her waist and snuck up underneath her coat, rubbing against her skin in a way that sent chills down her spine.

Her front porch. She was kissing her on her front porch. And her mom and Ally were still inside, possibly still awake. Waiting for her. And there were neighbours across the street. Nosy neighbours…

And Gill was now trying to deepen the kiss and—she automatically gave in, making a noise that she would never have believed that she could possibly make…

Nosy neighbours who might look out of their window at any moment and see her. Making out with a girl on her front porch…

"Ah…" And now she hurriedly pulled back… A string of saliva connecting them for a moment before it broke…

Oh God.

She'd really just made out with Gillian Beilschmidt on her front porch.

And they'd only gone on one date…

"Something wrong, Mattie?" And Gill's hand was still under her shirt, rubbing at the small of her back, pressing her forward slightly so their bodies were pressed together.

Oh God. What was she doing? She was Mattea Williams. She was a good girl, straight A student. Completely boring and unremarkable. Not the sort of person who would be making out with another girl on the porch while her mom and sister slept peacefully inside.

"N—nothing. I just…I should probably get inside before Ally calls the police or something like that." Because her sister would do it. She reached behind her, fumbling around for the doorknob with one hand as she stared into those ruby-red eyes in front of her.

"So, was it as awesome as I said it would be?"

Mattie blushed slightly at the question. "Ah…ye—yes… I had a wonderful time."

Gill smiled brightly and then leaned forward to give her a quick peck on the lips before she slid her arm away from the other girl's waist. "Awesome. So I'll see you on Monday?"

"Ah, yeah. But, Gill…" She hesitated for a moment and then hurriedly continued, "Please don't tell anyone about this. Please?"

Gill blinked, looking as if she'd been taken aback by the request. "Why?"

"I don't—I don't want Ally to find out. Not quite yet. I need time to—to figure out how to tell her."

"Oh…" Mattie felt her stomach drop as Gill's expression fell for a moment. Great. She'd hurt her feelings. But, if Ally found out because of some rumour or something, she'd flip. She needed to come up with a good way of telling her. But she didn't want Gill to be hurt or anything…

And then she suddenly smiled again. "All right. The awesome Gill can keep a secret. Although can I just tell a few people, please? No more than three… And I promise that they won't tell anyone else!"

Mattie sighed, but then nodded. "Fine. As long as you make sure they don't tell any—"

"No problem!" Gill interrupted her, pecking her lips again before she ran toward her brother's car, turning just long enough to send her a wave before she threw herself into the driver's seat, turned the car on, and…backed straight into the garage can.

She poked her head out of the window at that, sent Mattie a smirk, and then a quick "Sorry!" before she was gone in a squeal of tires against the blacktop.

Leaving Mattie standing on the front porch, hand resting on the knob as she attempted to catch her breath.

What in the world was she _doing_? She'd just—one date and she was already—

She needed to go to bed. She just needed to go up to her room and fall into a deep, deep sleep. Not that she actually thought that would happen, as her own thoughts would probably keep her awake… Head filled with visions of ruby-red eyes.

And now she finally pushed the door open and stepped inside, sighing to herself as she shook her head in a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

She was surprised when she wasn't immediately attacked by her sister. She'd expected her to be sitting right inside the door, ready to throw hundred of questions at her about where she'd been, what she'd done.

Mattie paused in the entryway, sliding her coat off and hanging it up on the coat-rack, half expecting Ally to suddenly burst out of one of the doors. But everything was quiet. No Ally in sight.

And now the question was: Should she just accept this as a lucky break and go up to her nice warm bed or should she actually go and see where in the world her sister was?

…It'd probably be smarter to go with option one, but Mattie's curiousity was starting to get the better of her.

So she headed toward the living room. It was the most likely place for Ally to be—she might have stayed in there to wait for her and ended up falling asleep while watching a movie or something. It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened.

And she could now hear the television as she approached the room. Playing a very familiar tune...

She had to smile at that as she slipped into the room, quickly flicking on the light. "Lion King _again_, Ally? Didn't you just watch that a couple days ago?" And bawled her eyes out for the rest of the night too, afterwards…

And then she suddenly stopped. Only able to blink in surprise at the sight that greeted her. As Ally was there, yes—fast asleep; Ally was a ridiculously heavy sleeper like that. But she wasn't there alone.

As Arthur was beside her, also asleep. Ally's head resting against his shoulder and his cheek settled on top of her hair.

...Well.

She could honestly say that she hadn't expected that…

And then her entire body froze as Arthur groaned and shifted… Shit. Apparently he wasn't as deep a sleeper as Ally—although, then again, it really would take a lot to be a deeper sleeper than Ally…

Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. Mattie did not want to be here for the awkwardness that she knew would erupt if he woke up while she was there…

Unfortunately, the universe didn't seem very happy with her at the moment—this was probably punishment for making out with Gill on their _first _date.

Because, instead of staying asleep like would be marvelous for her, he groaned again. And his eyelids slowly fluttered open to reveal a pair of dazed green eyes. Which immediately settled on her.

Not that he seemed to be immediately aware of her presence, as he just stared for a few moments before yawning and sitting upright… Which resulted in Ally slumping down so she was leaning against his arm. Effectively making him aware of her presence…

"Al?"

And Mattie winced at the shout, because even if her sister was a ridiculously heavy sleeper, there were certain things that anyone would wake up to… A sudden shout of surprise right in your ear happened to be one of them.

As shown when she jerked wide awake with a shriek of surprise, slamming her head right into Arthur's chin in the process…

"Oww!"

"Ow! Bloody git!"

"What the hell was that for?" And now they were both sitting upright, having jerked away from each other automatically after the blow, Arthur groaning as he rubbed at his chin, Ally doing the same to the top of her head. Mattie would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that she was hoping that maybe they wouldn't notice her if she stayed still enough…

But, again, the universe didn't seem to be too happy with her at the moment. As Ally suddenly turned toward her. And immediately froze as their eyes met.

"Mattie!" She hurriedly jumped to her feet, just staring at her sister for a moment, as if unsure why she'd just shouted that. And then her eyes flicked toward the window.

Which revealed the pitch black sky...

And now she turned back, eyes narrowed in a way that caused Mattie to reflexively gulp and take a step backwards.

"I said to be back before dark…" That tone would have sent chills down the spine of anyone. The tone that quite clearly said that you were in for a world of pain.

Arthur took a step forwards. "Al, leave her alo—"

But, Mattie decided at that moment that going to bed sounded really _really _nice right about now… A nice sleep was just what the doctor ordered…

"Hey! Get back here!"

And thank God for bedroom doors with locks.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I just came up with this randomly and really wanted to write it out. You get to see what happened right after Mattie and Gill's date now ;D

One thing that amuses me about these guys (taking into consideration the plot of JaLP) is that we have 1 couple that is moving along at a snail's pace (Luddy & Feli), 1 that's movement is being stretched as one party is attempting to hold it back (Arthur & Ally), 1 that's moving along at a decent pace (Antonio & Lovi), and 1 that's going ZOOM! (Gill & Mattie).

When Gill decides that she wants something, she goes after it with all that she's got…

In general news, I've made some decisions about my stories! The main one being that I'm not continuing "The Rest was History". I think that it works better if I leave it as is…plus it gives me one less story to worry about. So that one is finished.

My other news is that I had a video dedicated to me! :D You can get the link on my profile. Go watch it and show love love!


End file.
